dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang VS Chun-Li
Yang VS Chun-Li is SSS42X2's 44th DBX and 14th of Season 2. It features the return of Yang Xiao Long from RWBY and Chun-Li of the Street Fighter series. Description RWBY's blonde huntress is back, and now she faces the toughest legs in gaming! It's fists vs legs when these lovely ladies duke it out! Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro Outside of a building walked a young woman by the name of Yang Xiao Long. A car stopped right in front of her, as someone wearing a fedora and gray cloak and takes it off, revealing Chun-Li. She points at the building behind Yang, while the blonde shrugs with a small smile. (Cue It's All About Me - Anarchy Reigns) Chun-Li then tried to kick her, but Yang dodges and activates Ember Celica. The two clash attacks and both slid back before striking once more, but before they could hit, it slows down for three simple words. YangVChunLi Fight.jpg|SSS42X2 Punch vs Kick.png|Slantheman Phase: The Ol' One-Two! HERE WE GOOO! Yang charges in with multiple swings that Chun-Li simply dodged and countered the last strike with multiple kicks, ending with a palm strike that causes Yang to stagger back. Realizing that close-combat with Chun-Li is not favorable, Yang gets some distance and throws out multiple bullets with the last shot being powered up with an explosive round before leaping in. Chun-Li blocks most of the bullets, but is unable to block the last explosive round one and Yang's roundhouse strike from above, taking both hits and an extra strike. Yang then attempts a fake-out by faking that she took a hit, but Chun-Li anticipates the move and lets loose with a flurry of kicks before letting out a barrage of Kikokens, causing Yang to take heavy damage and knocks her down with a sweep kick. Yang recovers and charges in, but Chun-Li manages to flip over the blonde and strikes her with an upward strike. Chun-Li charges towards Yang, who disappears in the blink of an eye and kicks Chun-Li downward towards the floor. When she goes down to hit her again, the Street Fighter punches her back. Yang tries to kick Chun-Li, but Chun-Li grabs her and tosses her forward and then catches up to stomp on her head. Chun-Li shoots a Kikoken, which Yang dodges by jumping over. She shoots two bullets in the air that Chun-Li simply blocks. Yang attacks Chun-Li's feet, and knocks her even more off balance by hitting her with multiple clotheslines and knocks her in the air with an upward strike. While in the air, Yang hits her a few more times and finishes the combo with a right hook that sends Chun-Li into a wall, dazing her. Yang walks up, but Chun-Li activates her V-Trigger, glowing blue. Yang then activates her Semblance and bashes her fists together. (Cue Where Springs Not Fail - Soul Calibur 5) Yang and Chun-Li trade blows until Yang strikes Chun-Li in the face, causing her to stumble back. While Chun-Li gains ground and runs towards Yang, she strikes her from behind, elbows her in the neck, and sends her soaring with a Lightning Legs in the air. Yang throws out another explosive round, but Chun-Li kicks it away, grabs Yang's arm, and throws her on the ground. Chun-Li stomps on her, kicks Yang slightly upward, and performs the Spinning Bird Kick, but Yang manages to get out of the attack and strikes her with multiple punches before sending Chun-Li upwards with an upward kick. Chun-Li stops Yang with several kicks, but her finishing kick is blocked and she is sent flying down. Yang strikes down with a downward punch, but Chun-Li counters with an Axe Kick. Yang is then stunned, as Chun-Li prepares the Kikosho and struck Yang straight in the gut, as a small explosion of energy is shown. When the Kikosho subsides, Yang is seen on the floor, not moving, while Chun-Li appears to be fine. (Cue V.S - Street Fighter (1987)) Suddenly, the explosive bullet from earlier landed on Chun-Li, sending her back and dazed. Yang then appears behind her and fires Ember Celica one last time, using the recoil to snap Chun-Li's neck, killing her. Yang then put her sunglasses on and walked away. (Cue Results - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) YANGCategory:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Internet Shows vs Video Games Themed DBX Fights Category:'Street Fighter VS RWBY' Themed DBXs Category:'Rooster Teeth VS Capcom' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed DBX Fights